New Earth Republic
The New Earth Republic, also known as the NER and New Earth, is the official government of Fialer Earth that was established shortly after the planet was liberated from the Combine Occupation. In many ways, it shares a sortof mixture of the United States, European Commonwealth and the United Nations of old, similar to both the European Commonwealth and the United Nations in which their still independent of each other and have their own forms of government, however, that's when it becomes similar to the United States in the sense that the Federal Government of the New Republic still have total control in regards to offworld military force, diplomacy, colonization and planet spanning laws. The New Earth Republic was also important in rebuilding Fialer Earth and the creation of it's vast interplanetary Federation in the years after it's creation. Although it's called the New Earth Republic, it's capital is not on Fialer Earth, instead, it's located by Fialer Mars, making many wonder why it shouldn't be called something else instead. History Government although it's divided into two types, overall, the New Earth Republic acts as a Federal Republic with it's various planetary states (on Earth, various states) having some forms of self-governance, but, still answers to the federal government. On Fialer Earth On it's homeworld, the New Earth Republic operates more of a mixture of a Confederation and a Alliance of different nations, in the sense that each of Earth's various nationstates are still independent of each other and have their own forms of governments, leadership and military, but, overall, they still apart of the New Earth Republic, and follows it's laws, uses it's currency and let it have total control over every off-world operations. List of Nationstates on Fialer Earth # The New California Republic # The Brotherhood of Steel # The Washington Confederacy # The Khan Empire # The Cascadian Commonwealth # The Swiss Confederation # The Grand Russian Republic # The Chinese Alliance Off Fialer Earth Off-Homeworld, the government of the NER was much different. modeling itself largely off of the Old United States both pre-war and pre-creation of the thirteen commonwealths, each planet (or providence) has the same sort of autonomy as the the former U.S. states but all follows the laws of the Federal Government. the Government itself being called a Federal Constitutional Presidential Republic, with it being divided into three branches of government, Assembly (divided into three houses, the Senate, the House of Providences and the Council of Nations), the Supreme Court and the Office of the Presidency, all of which has various powers given to it by the New Earth Constitution. List of Presidents of the New Earth Republic Following the creation of the New Earth Republic, the Office of the Presidency was created to lead the new Federation via popular vote Republic wide. In the New Earth Constitution, the President is allow two-five year terms in office. the following list is for all the presidents from it's creation in 1565 to 3642, after it has been annexed by the Multiversial Federation Society Culture Science and Technology List of Species found in the New Earth Republic * Humans * Super Mutants (Meta Human) * Ghouls (Nerco Human) * Synth Territories Category:Factions Category:Allies Category:Republics